A fancy Rendezvous on a fancy Night
by CherryJamJuice
Summary: South Park High decided to make a contest for the school's best friends to prove how strong their friendship really is. They need to pass a number of (often silly and dumb) trials to see how much they know each other and as a prize, they will receive a trip to a randomly chosen destiny. Our Super-Best-Friends Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski decided to give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Full description:**

South Park High decided to make a contest for the school's best friends to prove how strong their friendship really is. They need to pass a number of (often silly and dumb) trials to see how much they know each other, earning points with every right answer and losing a few for every wrong one. And as a prize, they will receive a trip to a randomly chosen destiny. Relying on their scored points, the rooms, the beds and the service will be chosen. Our Super-Best-Friends Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski decided to give it a try.

**Writer's comment:**

Lots of oblivious Stan, lovey-dovey Kyle, pervy Kenny and, of course, our dear asshole Cartman! It's my first fan fiction EVER so please don't kill me if it's not so good or if the 'action' (kissing, etc.) parts don't make much sense to you. (I don't have ANY experience in romantic relationships at all!) So please bear with me, I'll try to make it as believable as possible and hope that it's not too full of kitsch.

There may be hints of Bendy (More in a friendship way), Candy, Clybe, Kebe/Kendy/Bunny, but I'm not sure how many or how frequently they'll occur. We'll see… ^^

Also, I will use some music lyrics of the songs that I'm listening to while writing this. So, if you like Coldplay, Neon Trees and Train, you can expect to meet some 'em lyrics of their songs here (and some other musicians too)! :D

All right, that's about it what I can say to this moment. Have fun reading and please review if you've got the time and if you liked my story! Thank you for that and also thanks for even showing interest to this lil' fan fiction of mine! :))

Greetings and I'll maybe see you again at the end for another little comment. If not, then definitely in the next chapter!

~Cherry

**Copyrights:**

I don't own South Park or the characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners, Trey Parker and Matt Stone. (Thank you two for making this AWESOME cartoon! 33)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one – Reassurance and other nice Feelings<span>**

**_-Stan's POV-_**

**Whom do you fancy the most out of your much appreciated schoolmates?**

What? Who wrote this fucking question? Shakespeare?

And why the heck is there a need to answer this stupid question? I mean, if someone hasn't realized yet that Kyle Broflovski is my best – no wait, **_Super-_**Best-Friend - then they surely have been living under a rock or something!

"*Sigh* Whatever…" I thought and wrote his name down. After I skimmed through the page, I came to realize that this survey is really stupid. No one asks questions like 'What do you _TRULY_ think about your friend?' or 'Are there more than five secrets that you have and didn't tell your friend?' or, the best one, 'Do you feel an unusual itch in your chest while you're around your friend?' Like, seriously, what the fuck is this even?

"Fuck this! I don't want to participate any more…"

"But the chances are very high that we could win the first prize! Please, it just takes you like two minutes or so! And I would LOOOVE to visit a foreign country with you, you know?" Kyle sweetly begged. A little shiver runs over my back and I sighed again.

"Well, okay... if you want it so badly."

"YEAH, Thank YOUUU!" He grinned at me and I gave him somewhat of a smile.

He changed a lot, like A LOT. He used to be a total introvert, never really found of doing a lot of travelling or any socializing at all. But now... Most of the time he's the one who drags me around South Park and wants to go see a movie, take a walk with my dog Sparky or just hang out with Kenny (and apparently, Cartman, but just 'cause Kenny brought him along.) I'm not complaining, not at all! I actually enjoy his new energy, it's catchy! And it makes him much more lively and cheerful. And as a result of that, he seems much happier which leads to much more smiles and laughs from him. And that makes the girls go crazy for him! (But not just the girls, it seems…)

I know, what I'm about to say seems mean and selfish, but I'm kind of happy that he refuses to go out with any of his 'fans'. Like that, he still spends all his free time with me and doesn't waste it with his not-existing-girlfriend. And after my last break-up with Wendy (*sigh*), I can also dedicate all my time to him. And that makes me and supposedly him happy. (Even if we are being called 'fags' in school. But honestly, who the fuck cares?)

"Finished." I simply stated.

"Really? Cool! I hope that we'll win, 'cause I'm sure that it'll be awesome if we go on this trip!" He said with a burst of happiness. I can relate to all those people fangirling or even fanboying for him. He's just adorable!

I must have been staring at him because he gave me an unsecure look and asked me "W…what, is there something in my face?" Laughing to myself, I said: "Nope, but there is something missing."

"Huh, really? What, Stanley?"

"A smile." Ugh, that's just too cheesy, but I couldn't help it and that cute giggling I heard assured me that he wasn't taking it as something bad. Instead, he nudged me in my arm and said: "Idiot!" I laughed at his reaction and we continued our ways to our next class, History.

"Ugh, I can't stand Mrs. Fox and she seems to dislike me quite a lot too."

"Hmm, maybe it's because you're always daydreaming and doodling during her class?" Kyle said with a slight smirk crossing his face. I shrugged. Maybe, but if she wants to change that, she needs to make less boring classes. Seriously, I have never felt such a huge urge to jump out of the window like that time when she told us about Columbus. Okay, he was famous, he did some nice and some bad stuff, he was an idiot and a genius. But you know what? He is DEAD! I don't want to hear shit about someone whose grave is almost falling apart! Yet, Kyle seems to enjoy it quite a lot. What a dork! He always loved school and he even likes to study for exams! Weirdo! But it doesn't bother me. I rather find it amusing to listen to him bragging about how many books he has read and how many new words he learned while reading a stupid 5000 pages book about some old plays or how high his level in WoW is after 'only' playing for 3 hours straight.

I'm always thinking of him in awe. From where does he get all this time to do all this things? I'm almost dying every day because I don't have any time to do my homework, go to football training, hang out with my friends AND study for all the upcoming exams! He's amazing and if he likes doing all this nerdy stuff, I'm not going to stop him. But if someone calls him a 'faggot with no life and hobbies like a caveman' I'm gonna kick his ass until his guts fly out of his mouth! I ain't tolerating such unnecessary comments against my friend. Even if he tells me, that it doesn't bother him if they say such things, I can see the sadness dripping from his false lies. And a sad Kyle isn't something the world needs. End of discussion!

When the bell finally rung and I was about to get the hell out of that classroom, Kyle spoke up to me: "Hey, Stan?"

"Hmm..?"

"Would you like to see this new movie with me tonight?"

"Today?" Excuse my dumbness, but after history classes I'm always feeling like I just woke up.

"Yes, today, Stan. So, what do you think?"

"Mhm, sounds good to me. When should we meet?"

"How 'bout 7 pm, in front of the theatre?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, then it's settled! And no lame excuses! You understand, Marsh?" he said in a playful manner. I chuckled: „Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Kyle's POV-<em>**

**"But… but he told me so… He told me that he will return! He promised!"**

What a sad movie. Not that I haven't known that from the start or something. Actually, this was the reason why I decided to watch this movie with Stan in the first place. Although you normally wouldn't go and watch a sad, romantic movie with your best friend even if it is your Super-Best-Friend. But he hasn't complained – yet.

Actually, he hasn't said a word since the movie started. Maybe because he seems to have fallen asleep. "Heh, don't you like romance, Stanley?" I whispered to myself, smiling rather absent-minded.

"Huh…?" He opened his eyes all of a sudden and gave me somewhat of a confused look. "Did you say something, Kyle?"

"N...No, nothing!" I blurred out a little bit too fast. But he just gave me a shrug, yawned and actually tried to concentrate on the movie. I glanced at him.

He looked good, an attractive and handsome, athletic guy. What would the girls at our school do to be as near to him as I am at this very moment? "_Hey, I could start a business and sell my place beside Stan! I could get rich within a month!" _Hah, like I would ever do that… Besides, being near to him is something I would never give up, not even for a single second! He is just too precious to me and his company always makes me feel so good and comforted. Being aware of his presence and warmth at my side is just the best feeling in this world. And if he looks at me or even smiles at me… just thinking of it makes my stomach twist and gives me shivers. "_Calm the fuck down, Kyle! What are you, ten again?" _Probably…

But my feelings back then were just pure admiration and friendship. But now… Everything's changed. My attitude, my body, my interests… Heck, even my feelings towards my friend. Or should I say '_crush_'? Ah, I should stop thinking about it and just enjoy the movie. And right when I finally managed to dedicate at least half of my concentration to the overly dramatic romantic scene happening in front of my eyes, Stan touched my hand.

"_WHAAAAAAAAA―?!"_ A rush of blood flooded up to my head which lead to my burning face being a hard competitive to my auburn red hair.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Y…Yeah?" I muttered, trying to get my racing heart under control.

"… Ah, forget it."

"Uh, s..sure." What? _What_ did he want to tell me? AAH, I absolutely hate it when people leave me in the dark with not a single clue! *Sigh*, whatever.

I noticed that he hasn't moved his hand away from mine. And thus my face turned an even deeper shade of red. Luckily, he didn't seem to have noticed it. I readjusted myself in the small theatre seat and tried to watch the rest of the movie, which seemed to be getting to an end. "_He probably didn't even touch me on purpose. And I'm just overreacting and trying to find a reason behind his actions again."_ Might be true. After all, he just _touched _my hand. It's not like he actually held it or something like that. And even if he had held it, what would be so wrong? We did it all the time when we were young and I never tried to interpret it as a way of flirting or a sign of affection. But I guess that's just puberty messing with my mind and feelings again.

"What a bastard…" Judging by Stan turning his head towards me, I haven't just thought that little comment like I intended.

"Uuuhm, what?" He asked with heavy confusion leaking through his voice.

"Ahahaha, the movie, you know. This bastard who played with her feelings…?" I tried to cover up my embarrassment.

"If you say so…" He didn't seem to quite believe me but he also realised that there was no point in asking me about the real reason so he just gave me a crooked smile but kept his eyes locked into mine. "_What nice eyes he has. Were they always so greenish-blue?"_

Suddenly, all the lights in the dark room lit up and the credits started rolling.

"Ah, god dammit, so bright!" I heard him swearing. I opened my eyes and stood up abruptly. Sunken in my thoughts about his amazing eyes, I've slowly moved my face nearer to his without even realising it.

"Kyle? Do you have a fever? Your face is almost redder than your hair!"

"N…No. I'm… I am fine, thank you."

"Okay." Again, I could make out some disbelief in his words. "_What an awful night!"_

We quitted the theatre and slowly took our ways towards our homes.

"And… did you like the movie?" I asked slightly timid and with an unsecure look on my face.

"Y…yeah, it wasn't that bad. At least I managed to get some rest." He chuckled and smiled at me. "Sorry, I didn't want to fall asleep but yeah…"

"N…no need to apologize, Stan."

"Okay."

We walked in silence when he suddenly asked me: "Hey, you wanna go and grab something to eat?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

"Sweet dude, 'cause I'm starving!"

So we changed our direction and went to City Wok to buy some food.

"WERCOME TO SHITTY WOK!" We were greeted by a grey-haired, slightly older Mr. Kim and a cute and shy girl. Probably his daughter.

"Hello." Was our response, which we said in unison.

"So, what do you want?" Stan asked me.

"Uh, I think I'll take the City Shrimp."

"Shrimp is it?" He laughed. "Okay, cool. Hey, Mister Kim, one 'shitty' Shrimp and one 'shitty' Beef, please."

I tried not to laugh as to not offend Mister Kim but I couldn't hold it and chuckled into my scarf.

"Ah, sure, sure. ONE MOMENT, PREASE!"

We took a seat at an empty table, knowing that it would take more than just 'one moment'.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked Stan.

"Nothing."

"Huh? What do you mean with 'nothing'?"

"That you're my guest tonight." He smiled.

"Oh, really? Th…thank you, Stanley." I smiled back, blushing lightly.

"GET YOUL OLDEL, PREASE!"

"Coming!" Stan said, jumping up from his seat and walking towards the counter. I quietly followed him with my eyes, noticing that he has grown quite a bit and his muscle size has also increased again. Am I weird for noticing such things? Who knows…

"Kyle, c'mon dude!"

"Ah, yeah."

We took the path to Stark's Pond, our favourite place to hang out. Probably because it was the only spot in South Park that is nice enough for us to linger around besides our homes. We sat down on the big rock and started to eat.

"Mmmh, this is so good!" I stated.

"Yeah."

I glanced over at him and realised that he was also looking at me. I blushed and cleaned my throat a bit. He chuckled and asked me, if he could have some of my 'shitty' Shrimp.

"If I can have a bit of yours?"

"Sure thing, dude!"

He took some of my noodles and a shrimp. But when I tried to take a bit of his beef, he stopped me.

"Hey, dude! Wha-"

"I'll give it to you!" He gazed at me with a devilish smile forming on his face. What? Did I hear that right? He wants to _feed _me? "_Now, that's a bit too much to handle for me, isn't it?" _Who knows, who cares? I haven't even got the time to think because he was already waiting for me to open up my mouth.

"Say 'Aaaah!'." He said with a soft and lovely voice. Between my knees converting to pudding and my stomach being flooded with butterflies, I somehow managed to say 'Aaaah'.

"Oh, this is awesome!" I stumbled between three bites. Stan beamed at me with a big smile on his face.

"I know, Dude!" His happy expression made my smile too.

"Do you want more?" He asked after a short pause.

"Yeah!" I said a bit too enthusiastic.

"Hehe, you really seem to like it, huh?" A meaningless comment, which made my face turn red like a tomato.

"Uh..hu.."

As you may have already realised, I didn't just wanted more because it tasted so good (not that it tasted bad or something, it was, indeed, very yummy!) but because I wanted him to feed me a bit more. I enjoyed him taking care of me and he also seemed to have fun feeding me. So, why stop? Sadly, his dish finished too soon and he was left hungry.

"Y…you can have my dish, if you want it?" I offered him as compensation.

"Oh, thank you, Kyle!" He laughed. I was fighting with myself, deciding whether I should tell him that I want to feed him now or not. I ended up just watching him silently as he ate up the 'shitty' Shrimp menu. We stayed a bit longer at Stark's Pond to watch the stars and the moon and just enjoy the other person's presence.

"Well, I think that we should be slowly heading home. What'ya think?" he said after about 30 minutes passed.

"Mhm, okay." What a nice mood we had! It was just us, the stars, the moon and a gentle breeze brushing against our faces. As we gradually made our way home, I thought a lot about trying to hold his hand or hook up my arm with his. I decided that hooking up with him won't be as much of a deal. So I slowly raised my arm and when I slipped it between his hip and elbow, he flinched a bit and I think that I saw a slight blush crossing his face.

"Does it bother you, if I hold you like this?"

"N..no, no. It's fine." He hesitated to say. I smiled, feeling overly happy and nervous at the same time. We finally arrived in front of my house and I was about to say 'Good night, then' when he said: "This… thing we did today… it was very nice, y'know?" blushing rather hard for his standards.

"Y..yeah, that's what I thought, too! Let's do it sometime again, okay?"

"Sure thing, dude!" We stood there for another couple more minutes of awkward silence when I finally decided to hug him for a goodbye. He winced but returned my hug and even pulled me closer to him and tightened his grip around me.

It was such an unbelievable feeling, his warmth flushing through my whole body, his breath in my neck. Neither of us wanted to break this hug but we ended up pulling away at the same time. I looked up at him and he looked back at me.

"W..well, see you tomorrow then."

"Y..yeah."

"Good night, Stanley."

"You too, Kyle."

And with that said I went into my house, knowing that he'll wait until he sees me at my window, waving at him and watching him going home. Reassurance is a nice feeling, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Well, that was the first (quite short) chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too, well, shitty... :D

The next chapter will be up soon, but I'm not sure if i can keep this upload 'shedule' up. So please just bear with me, okay? :)

Anyway, thank you for passing by and reading 'till the end! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Hello, hello! ^^

Well, this is the second chapter and yeah... Hope you like it. :)

I have already written some chapters some time ago before I even thought about publishing it, so there might be a chance that I'll upload the third chapter this week or something in that range of time. We'll see... ^^

Greetings,

Cherry :3

(Btw, I hope you hade a nice Christmas! :D)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter two – Awkward Texting is Awkward<strong>

_**-Stan's POV-**_

"…**and then we'll put some Crème fraiche over the chicken breast to finish it off." **

was the first thing I heard when I opened the door.

"I'm home!" I simply stated while hanging up my coat and putting off my shoes.

"Mmmh, w…welco…me." My dad babbled with a not-so-sober sound in his voice. Throughout the time I was heading upstairs to my room, I thought about my hug with Kyle. It was a very nice and comfy hug and it felt better than all the hugs I have ever given to Wendy. But why was it so embarrassing? We hugged each other all the time when we were younger and we even held hands, goddammit!

"*Sigh* Whatever…" I decided not to think about it too much. It'll only cause me headaches.

I brushed my teeth, got me a bottle of water and locked me up in my room. I wasn't in the mood to talk to any of my family members right now, even if I must admit that I'm very content and elated at the moment.

But that is the problem.

Whenever I'm in a good mood, my mother asks me with that knowing smile:

"So, sweetie… What happened?"

Especially if she finds out that I spent time with Kyle. For whatever reason, she loves to know every single detail about what we've done and you know what? I can't hide ANYTHING from her. For example, if I say:

"Yeah, we just grabbed us something to eat and then went home."

She'll ask:

"Oh, really? And what did you _actually _do after you grabbed the food?"

And 'cause I'll blush a bit, she will know that I did something of high interest for her. So I rather not get confronted with that after our pretty long hug and our feeding time.

"_Why the heck did I even do that?"_ Well, I don't know… Maybe I just wanted to tease Kyle a bit? I was honestly surprised when he just gave in and didn't even protest. I thought that he'll just tell me something like: "What, no dude, gay!" or "Fuck you Stan and give me the food!" But he just gave me a puzzled and somewhat ashamed look and opened his mouth with a soft blush rushing over his face. I had to admit that he looked pretty cute in that very moment.

"Being helpless and letting his guard down suites him quite much!" I chuckled to myself. "Well, time to rest. Good night everyone." With that said I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_-The next morning-_

**BIBIBIP! BIBIBIP! BIBI-**

"Shut up, you goddamn thing!" I shouted at my alarm clock and threw it across the whole room. "_Is it really already morning"? _Fucking time flies by so fast.

With a sigh I stood up and dragged myself to the bathroom. Giving a glance at the mirror, I realized that I looked like a zombie. "Fucking school! Why can't it start a little bit later than 7 am?!" I grumbled to myself. As you may have realized, I'm not really what you could call a morning person. Actually, I'm quite the opposite. Kyle on the other hand is the sun himself when he wakes up. How the heck can he be so energetic and happy when you can still see the moon and the stars in the so called 'morning'?

"Ah well, he's also the only person that I know who loves school, so why not be the only person who loves mornings as well?" I thought out loud while brushing my teeth and getting my face freshened up. After putting on some clean clothes and grabbing my school bag, I headed down to the kitchen to eat something. I decided to take an apple with me and eat it on my way to the bus station. I also took a piece of moms chocolate cake with me. Apparently, she made it yesterday without a reason.

"Guess it'll bother nobody if I take a piece of it…" I thought and wrapped the piece up in aluminium foil. I quitted my house but returned just seconds later to get my gloves and my scarf. "Fucking winter!" It was only days before Christmas and it was snowing like shit. "At least Kyle's going to be happy…" I grumbled into my scarf.

He loved Christmas, even if he didn't celebrate it and he loved it even more if it was a white Christmas with snowflakes falling down and blending with all those Christmas lights that are hanging from every house and every shop in South Park. He says that this was necessary to feel the true 'Spirit of Christmas'. _"How adorable!"_ I thought, smiling to myself.

When I finally arrived at the bus station, Kyle and Kenny were already waiting there.

"Hey dudes!" I greeted them.

"Hey Stan! How's it going?" Kenny mumbled through his hood. He still wore that orange parka which has always been his trademark. But it seems that he's got a new and bigger one so that it'll actually fit him now that he has grown quite a bit. He is taller than half of the teachers at our school and even if he's still quite slender, he's strong as a bear.

"Like always." I grinned and took my place next to Kyle.

Kyle was, on contrast to Kenny, almost a foot smaller than me and pretty lean. But that didn't mean that he hasn't got any muscles or that he was weak, no! He did his best to keep healthy and build up his strength. But due to his genetics, he has got thin and small muscles and he rested slim. He never really complained about it, but it seemed to disturb him quite a bit that he hasn't grown much since he was a child. Yet, I found it quite amusing because like that, I can rest my arm on his head (what makes him lose his temper and gives me and Kenny a good laugh).

"Good morning, Stan." Kyle said with a soft voice.

"Mornin', Kyle." I smiled at him and he returned it. I heard a chuckle beside me and turned to see Kenny staring at us.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You two, you should just give up your pride and admit your deep and burnin' love for each other."

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" I laughed. I know that he was just messing with us and I was expecting Kyle to also say something. But he rested silent.

"Dude…?" I whispered to him, slightly touching his shoulder with my hand, which made him jump quite a bit. I figured that it would be best to leave him alone and not trouble him any longer with it and he seemed to be happy about my decision.

"Where's fatass? Did he get stuck in his doorframe?"

"AY! I can hear you, fag!" screamed a familiar voice next to Kenny. "And I'm NOT fat!"

"Oh yeah, that's like saying that the sky is green instead of blue." He gave me the death-glare and I laughed. Like expected, Cartman hasn't changed at all. He was still the fat, weak, arrogant Nazi asshole that he used to be with the only difference that even _he_ is taller than Kyle. Oh, and they also try to not be so violent to each other anymore (just because they don't want to spend their free afternoons being trapped in a dusty old classroom with only themselves and the teacher).

The bus finally arrived and we took our seats in the last row. Kyle was sitting next to the window while I and Kenny took the seats in the middle. "_He isn't quite in form today. I'll try to protect him from Cartman's dumb comments and unnecessary insults._" Then I remembered that I still have got that piece of mom's amazing cake in my pocket. I decided to give it to Kyle, so I poked him in his side. But he didn't move. _"Is he asleep?"_

"Kyle?" I asked, but still no reaction. _"Ah, well, I'll leave him rest for the moment." _Suddenly he moved, curling himself up as much as the small bus seat allowed him to. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so cute and defenceless (which, we all know, suites him quite much).

"Is he sleepin'?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Pretty unusual for him. Somethin' must've kept him awake the whole night." He stated with a greasy glance in my direction.

"Uhm, might be…?" I wasn't quite sure how I should react to his glimpses that shifted between me and Kyle and his dirty, devilish grin. _"Better not think about it too much or you'll regret it later for sure."_

When we got near to our school, I shook Kyle a bit to wake him up.

"Dude. Dude! We're almost in school, get up!" I whispered while slightly shaking his body. "Uh… hmm? Stan..? Is it already morning?"

I chuckled: "What's that supposed to mean? Didn't you wish me a 'good morning' like 15 minutes ago?"

"Oh… Oh, yeah, right…" "Anyway, you need to get up or do you want to stay here in this ol' mouldy bus all day?"

"Haha, no way dude!" he said and jumped out of his seat. _"He looks a lot better now. Was he just tired? But what kept him from sleeping?" _I thought to myself while I somehow managed to walk up the stairs to our chemistry classroom without tripping over my own two feet.

I love chemistry and so does Kyle. And the teacher's also very nice and funny. She always pairs us up in the same group, no matter what we do. And nobody ever complained. So, there we are, taking our seats in the first row and getting our stuff ready. I glanced over to Kyle, who seemed to be writing something in a green leather-bound booklet.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder and trying to read what he was scribbling so enthusiastically into that little notebook of his.

"N… NOTHING, Stan!" He stumbled, slightly blushing and closing the book and putting it back in his messenger bag in one movement.

"Okay. If you say so, Kyle." I gave him a crooked smile and assumed that it was his diary or something like that. _"Maybe it's embarrassing for him that he even has one?"_ Maybe… but I won't laugh at him or judge him because of such a banality! Well, I _probably_ would laugh at him, but hey! - Everybody would, right? And just then the bell rung and Mrs. Madison greeted us with a 'Hello youngsters!' and with her the long Friday morning made his debut.

_-Lunch break-_

"Ugh, FINALLY!" I huffed while quickly quitting the math classroom.

Kyle agreed: "Yeah, today was indeed quite stressful and never seemed to get to an ending." "Huh? Even the well-known and all-loved schoolholic Kyle Broflovski says that? Are you ill or something? Should I check this dear mister for any illness he may have gotten?" I said in a typical monotone nurse-voice.

"Oh, shut up!" he laughed and playfully boxed me in my arm.

"No, but seriously, are you sick? You seem like you've caught the flu again."

"Thanks for that 'again' and no, I'm not sick. How come you think that?"

"'Cause you're always so red and you also look really tired and powered-out." I stated letting my worry leek through my words.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't feel ill, so –"

"Let me just check, please." And with that I placed the back of my hand against his forehead.

Suddenly, his face turned red like crazy and I felt my hand burning.

"Whoa, shit dude it's pretty hot! You absolutely sure you're okay? Maybe you've a fever? You know you always get ill so easily!"

"I know, Stan. B..but I'm fine, thank you." With that said, he quickly vanished into the restroom.

"Kyle…?"

"_What's wrong with him?"_ He's been acting strange lately, especially after yesterday. "Ah, well. Maybe it's a personal problem? Then I won't trouble him with it." I thought and I decided to write him a message, telling him that I'll wait at 'our' table.

"Kyle..." I mumbled to myself while making my way to the crowded cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kyle's POV-<strong>_

"**Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!"**

I shouted while splashing some cold water at my face. It felt good on my burning cheeks.

"I… I can't take it anymore. I just can't!" Why the fuck do I always blush? WHY?! It's not like he didn't used to check my forehead for fevers back when we were young. He always teased me, always touched me and I never reacted like that. So, why? Why now? Why do I get so excited and nervous even if he just looks at me? Did my love for him… grow stronger? Or am I just so frustrated of him being so oblivious to my feelings that I'd do everything for him to finally notice it? Or do I want him to be… mine? Get steady and do some… things?

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" I buried my blazing hot face in my hands. "Ah, I don't know what to do nor believe anymore! AAAH!" I cried out loud.

Just then, a familiar voice said: "Wow, somebody needs to calm the f down!" I turned around and found myself starring straight into fatass' face. I frowned and tried to push myself past his massive body but he didn't let me pass.

"Fuck off, Cartman." I hissed, fighting to control myself as to not punch him in his greasy and ugly face.

"Nu-uh, you stinky-ass Jew! I won't tolerate you screaming 'round and disturbing me while taking a dump and then just let you go. So either you tell me what's this all abo-"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" And with that, I shoved him aside, making my way out of this fucking place and this fucking person I despise. When I quitted the restrooms, I could hear him say: "Whoa, what the fuck? Somebody really needs to get some sand out of his faggy vag or try to control their sexual frustration, seriously."

"_Oh shut the fuck up, you goddamn asshole or I will beat your fat out of you!"_ I thought but I decided it would be better to keep my mouth shut. There was no need to make him happy with me going mad about his comments._ "I won't let him get on my nerves. Not today!"_

Suddenly, I felt a little vibration in my front pocket. It was my phone.

"Somebody must've sent me a message…" I muttered, stating the obvious.

"Hmm… I'm not quite in the mood for chatting right now." _"Not even if it was Stan?" _If it _was_ him, I would write back. If it was somebody else, though…_ "But… what if it's something of high importance?" _I scooped my iPhone out of my pocket with a sigh and looked at the screen. It was, in fact, from Stan. I quickly unlocked the phone and read his message:

"Hey Ky. If you feel any better and want to meet up; I'll be waiting at our table. Oh and I bought you a chicken wrap! Is that ok?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Everything you'd buy me would be okay, Stan…" I typed absent-minded and before I could even realize what I was doing, I've sent it.

"What… omg, no… NO!" I wailed with my face turning red all over again. _"This… This can't be happening!"_ My phone vibrated once more and I hesitated to read his message:

"Oh gosh, good! 'Cause I don't have any more money left to buy you something else *(¦:'D"

I felt my heart calm down and I laughed out of relief. _"Thanks god, he just rolled with it. And this smiley… It's just too cute!" _All of a sudden I felt very happy and with feather-light steps I made my way to the cafeteria.

"Maybe this day isn't ruined yet." I hummed, not knowing that I would be proved to be totally wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Hello! :)

Well, first of all: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D I hope that this year will be great and awesome for everybody and that there won't be much problems troubling you! ^^ :D

And, I'm kinda sorry that I didn't upload this any sooner and that this chapter is so short... ^^;

But I still hope that you'll enjoy it! :))

~Cherry

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter three – Ice-cold Snowflakes<strong>

_**-Stan's POV-**_

"**That'll be 12.99, sir."**

the 'nice' lady behind the counter said. Ugh, I hate when people say 99 cent. Like, c'mon? Just say 13 bucks, goddammit! I gave her 13 dollars and she said in a monotone and annoyed voice:

"Thank you, and here's –" but before she could end her sentence, I spun around on my heel and made my way through the crowd to the last table next to the windows. It was, like always, free and a ray of sunlight shone on it.

"How dramatically!" I chuckled to myself while carrying my burger menu with a tall milkshake and Kyle's wrap and a Fanta.

When I arrived at the table, I heard somebody calling my name. I turned my head, only to see a blonde guy in a well-known orange parka waving at me enthusiastically and trying to get through the mass of students.

"Hey, Ken!" I smirked. He smiled at me but soon made a worried face, asking:

"Where's red-head?"

"He went to the restroom, should be on his way."

"Ah, I see." A few minutes passed with us eating in silence. Kenny has brought an apple and a sandwich filled with ham and cheese. I felt kinda sorry for him, so I offered him my pommes and he thanked me with a delighted expression on his face. I laughed and sunk into thoughts when suddenly my mobile phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and saw that Kyle wrote me a 'Haha, I owe you one, then! :)'. I decided to keep that offer in mind.

"Who's it?" Kenny munched with a full mouth.

"Kyle." I answered and let my glance wander to the entrance of the cafeteria. Just then, I spotted a familiar green ushanka whose owner was quickly walking towards us.

"Sorry, I'm late!" the Jewish boy said when he arrived at our table, sounding rather cheerful again. I smirked at him and gave him his chicken wrap after he sat down beside me, which he took with a big smile saying:

"Thank youu, Stanley!" in a very sweet voice.

"No prob, dude" I smiled.

"You two, stop flirting already!" Kenny laughed.

"And you, stop interrupting us!" Kyle replied, sticking his tongue out at him in a playful manner. _"He's his old sassy self again. Maybe he really was just a little bit tired or ill?"_ I thought while taking a bite out of my burger. But still, I can't seem to get over his unusual behaviour. And that message..? 'Everything you'd buy me would be okay, Stan…' One wouldn't normally write something like that to their best friend, right?

"Whatever… He surely has his reasons." I mumbled to myself, glancing at my Super-Best-Friend who seems to be in a fiery argument with Kenny.

"C'mon, Kyle! Everybody loves big titts. Even you!"

"NO, Kenny! I DON'T like big breasts and I am surely not the only one!"

"Oh, come on! Just admit it already!"

"NO! Why should I admit something that is not even true?!"

"Pff, fuck you, Ky. You so lame."

"I'm not lame for not liking the standards!"

"Yeah, whatever… Hey, what 'bout you, Stan? Do you like big titties or are you a fag like Kyle?"

Kenny caught me off-guard while I was thinking about how the heck they've got onto such a subject in such a short period of time. But it was Kenny we're talking about so it was kind of self-explaining. He pierced me with his eyes and didn't seem to let me slip away with any lame excuses. Even Kyle turned his head, shutting up and devoting his full attention to me. _"Well, thank you, you asshole!"_ I cursed Kenny in my mind but "Uh… well…" was the only thing I managed to stumble.

What's up with this tension between us three? And why is it so difficult for me to answer his stupid question? _"Now that I think about it… I don't exactly know if I like big breasts or if I prefer small ones." _I never really thought about it, to be honest…

"It doesn't matter to me. I just roll with it, I guess?" I hoped that this response was satisfying enough for Kenny. But, apparently, it wasn't.

"Tsk, what the fuck, Stan? So, if you had to choose between two hot girls, one with large and one with small titts… which one would you pick?"

"Ah, goddamn you, Kenny!" That fucking bastard! Couldn't he just let me off the hook? I sighed and decided to give him a proper answer, realizing that Kyle also seemed highly interested in whatever my reply would be.

Hmm… it was more difficult than I thought it would be. I mean, a girl with big breast was nice and she looks even hotter when she wears tight clothes. But everybody would stare at her and I wouldn't like that some frustrated and perverted men would look at her cleavage all the time if she was my girlfriend ('cause this was what happened every time when I walked around with Wendy). *Sigh*

My eyes drifted to Kyle. _"What would his breast size be if he was a girl?"_ Whatever it was, I would be happy with it. 'Cause if he was a girl, his personality would be worth more than his appearance. …Not that he was ugly or something. He actually looked pretty attractive and cute. And the way he looks at me… it was almost sexy. And it gave me shivers whenever he blinked so slowly and glanced at me with wide-opened eyes… _"What would his breast size be?"_ This question made it back to my mind.

"Small, I guess?" I said, sunken in thoughts.

"WHAT?! Seriously, Stan?!" Kenny shouted in disbelief. I gave him a confused look, turning again to Kyle who was yet again looking a bit troubled but triumphant at the same time. _"He's probably embarrassed because I was staring at him."_ I figured.

"Stan, do you really prefer small titts?" Kenny asked again. I heard the bell ring while I stated:

"Yeah, dude. 'Cause big tits don't suite Kyle, so I think that small ones are the better choice." And with that I got up and made my way to my next class leaving a confused but grinning Kenny and a flustered, fiery red Kyle behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kyle's POV-<strong>_

**Ding-Dong-Dong**

I heard the school bells but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. _"Did he… Did he really say that or was it just my imagination?"_ I wasn't sure but judging by Ken's big devilish smile crossing his face, Stan indeed said that sentence. I felt my face heating up and turning even redder than it already was.

"I… I'll be going then, too. S…See you later, Kenny." I stumbled while trying to move along with the crowd of students who were leaving the cafeteria. The classes just passed by with me not really taking any part in them. My body was in school but my mind was with Stan outside, with Stan at home, with Stan in the theatre, with Stan wherever he wanted to go_. "He said that I would look good with small breasts… does that mean that he likes me? But then I need to grow a pair of boobs as soon as possible!"_ I laughed to myself at this silly thought and I suddenly felt very strange. So, that means that he likes me as a friend. But if I'm a girl he would be crushing on me? Or does it matter at all to him, what gender I have?

Maybe there's still a chance that he likes me more than just as his Super-Best-Friend? My heart skipped a beat out of joy and new sprouting hope. I was feeling delighted and happy for the rest of the day. I even rooted for Stan at his football game after school and I absolutely hate that sport!

But I was so motivated, powered by the simple thought of him maybe liking me which was enough to keep me running a thousand mile with no stop. After the game finished and he was done undressing, showering and dressing again, we went to Shakey's and got us a family-sized vegetables and teriyaki-chicken pizza. I must've been staring at him the whole time since we arrived because he chuckled and asked me in a soft voice:

"What? Do I have somethin' in my face?" A pink blush tinted my face and I quickly denied it by rapidly shaking my head from side to side. Again, I heard gentle laughter from his side. We sat there in silence, eating our pizza and enjoying ourselves. It was a lovely night I spent with him and since it was Friday, I'll be sleeping at his house. We always had and always will have those sleepovers every weekend which I looked forward the most during the week. _"What an awesome night! Maybe I'll find out more about what he thinks from me?" _I thought, getting all fidgety.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"About what I said today in the cafeteria, you know… 'bout you having small breasts would be looking nice and stuff?"

"Uh-hu?" My heart jumped and was suddenly beating very fast.

"I… well, how should I put it…" After a short pause he continued:

"I didn't really mean it like that, y'know? I mean, you shouldn't be grossed out that I have such thoughts about you. It was just… I didn't know how to answer to Kenny's question and suddenly this idea of you being a girl crossed my mind and I… It just slipped from my mouth, okay? I didn't really mean to say it. And don't worry, I'm not gay for you or something, 'cause you're my best friend and I could never love you in such a way… I hope that it doesn't bother you anymore…"

"…"

I felt heartbroken. And I also felt a few tears escaping my eyes. I couldn't manage to say a word so I just nodded at him.

"Good, 'cause it really did trouble me quite a bit. That's also the reason why I parted so fast from our table. But yeah, it's good that this knot is solved and that you didn't take this comment as something like a confession of my… 'burnin' love' to you." He laughed nervously, but I didn't pay too much attention to him or his words anymore.

"So… you really can't even imagine yourself falling for me?"

"Huh? Uh, I… well, I don't think so." He gulped, sounding rather uncomfortable.

"I… see." I stumbled. "You know, I don't think that I can stay today… We're going to visit my aunt tomorrow in the morning and yeah…" This was obviously a lie, but I couldn't stand being around him for too long after _this_.

"What, really? Ah, what a bump…" Stan whined.

"Yeah, I know… well, see ya on Monday again, I guess?"

"Okay. Bye, then."

"Bye."

And with that we parted, everybody going his own way home. I decided to take the long way, paying Stark's pond a visit.

"He… really doesn't seem to like me any more than I wished he would…" It wasn't like I didn't expect that, but I made myself such big hopes and he acted so… sweet towards me after his football practice that I just thought that he's finally developed some feelings towards me. I felt big drops of tears running down my cold cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. Instead, I gave in and sat down at an ice-cold bench in silence with music being my only companion, crying alone and thinking about how I can go on like that and if I'll eventually break from my frustration and my broken heart he likes to tease so much. _"He'll still be your friend, you know? Isn't that enough?" _Well, yeah… But I would prefer to be his boyfriend instead of his best friend. I know, I'm selfish, but… can't the world do a favour for me once in a while?

_**When you're still waiting for the snow to fall**_

_**It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.**_

"No, it really doesn't." I sighed while I turned the music up quite a bit.

_**And like some drunken Elvis singing**_

_**I go singing out of tune.**_

_**Singing how I always loved you, darling, and I always will.**_

I closed my eyes and just let the music run through my body, let the tears fall while I was just sitting there on a bench all by myself on a lonely December night with snowflakes slowly falling from the sky and a blazing wind hitting my freezing cheeks.

_**May all your trouble soon be gone…**_

_**Those Christmas lights keep shining on.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Oh, and here's the song of which the lyrics are from;

Song's name: _Christmas Lights_

Artist: _Coldplay_

_(p.s: If there are any (spelling, grammar, etc) mistakes, please point them out. Thank you! :))_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Hello, I'm back! :)

And I'm sorry that this chapter took sooo long to upload! . I'm just quite busy at the moment because we had a lot of test in the past two weeks and yeah... :/ There are still some upcoming exams but I think that I'll have the time to write some more. ^^

Also, thank you so, sooo much to those three who wrote a review for me. :) I'm really glad that you all like it! :D 3 And I was dancing around when I saw that I already have 6 followers and 5 favourites! Thanks a whole bunch! :DD 33

Anyway, here's chapter four and I hope that you'll enjoy it! ^^

~Cherry

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter four – Hot Coffee and sweet <strong>**Confectionery**

_**-Kenny's POV-**_

**It was piercing cold outside, with small flakes of snow falling down from the dark, grey sky.**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes while I was wandering around with no real destiny. "It's Friday night and I'm all alone. Lucky me, I guess?" I hummed when I realized that my feet have dragged me to a place that I've saw so many times in my life that I lost count of it.

'Stark's Pond' could be read on the half-broken sign that has been set up near a big old evergreen, watching over South Park

"Hello, old friend…" I smirked at the tree, searching for carvings from hopeless couples. I, indeed, found one. 'C + B' was engraved into the bark with a large, sloppy heart framing those two letters. I couldn't help but laugh at it. Clyde's really desperate in getting attention from a certain attractive blonde girl who, apparently, seemed to enjoy his attempts. Poor guy.

"But it's always like that in love… If you love somebody, the other person's likely to ignore you until you lose interest or just give up. And at this point, your old crush has fallen for you but you reject him or her. In the end, there are only two heart-broken humans left who will, probably, never speak to each other again." I sighed.

That's exactly the reason why I try to not fall for anybody anymore and make a fool out of me. And it worked. But unfortunately this behaviour has brought me the nickname 'Bitter-Sweet Lover'. Because I'm the one who plays with girls' hearts, not caring if they'll get hurt, just wanting to still my undying lust for my unrequited love I've never received. She, the beautiful smart black-haired girl who never bothered to talk to me. Not even once. Everybody wanted her and everybody dreamed of her. She's the star of our school, the student president and cheerleading captain. But she has her eyes fixed on only one specific raven quarterback, who also seems to be walking around with his eyes shut.

"Why can't people see who really loves them and who's just playing around with 'em? Just using them to pass time, to satisfy their perversion of breaking other people and destroying their hopes only to feel better that they're not the only broken-hearted one." I whispered angrily and sadly, knowing that I was rather saying that to myself than to anybody else. I decided that a little walk around the pond wouldn't hurt since I was already here. While I slowly took step after step, I noticed that somebody was sitting on a bench near the fishing place. I hurried to get there, realizing that this person was already covered by a thin layer of snow. As I got nearer, I could make out a familiar green hat shining through the white coat.

"_Kyle…?"_ I thought. _"What's he doing out here? Is he trying to catch his death?"_ I ran the last few meters while shouting his name.

"Kyle! Kyle! KYLE!" Goddammit, why isn't he answering? I shook his arm roughly but he didn't budge even an inch.

"Kyle, wake the fuck up!" It was hopeless. He was in a deep sleep and he also seemed to be slowly freezing to death.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle! What are you doing out here, all alone?!" I hissed under my breath while heaving him up and holding him in my arms.

"I'll go bring you back to where you belong right now." I said, a small smile slowly forming on my face.

Luckily for me, Kyle wasn't really heavy and like that it was quite easy to carry him around. Though, when I finally arrived at the Marsh's driveway, I was sweating and inhaling air sharply like I've just run a marathon or something like that. 'Cause even though Kyle was a lightweight, he still was a 17 year old boy and Stan's house also wasn't stationed right beside Stark's Pond. I knocked three times at the door and waited for over four and a half minutes with no answer. And just when I was about to knock again, a troubled looking Stan opened the door with attitude.

"Kenny?!" He said with a surprised, almost shocked expression showing on his face.

"What're you doing here? And…" With a glance towards the red-headed Jew in my arms: "Why are you carrying Kyle like that?!"

I swear I could make out some heavy jealousy in the way Stan said his words. I smirked and simply replied with:

"Hey Stan! Why don't you just ask him as soon as he wakes up? I'm sure that he'd love to tell you everything about his stay at Stark's Pond. Also, I think that you two should talk about a lot of things anyways."

And with that said I thrust him Kyle into his hands and made my way back to my own home or wherever I decided to go, giggling into my hood and being totally aware of the burning and questioning looks in my back the embarrassed blue-eyed jock gave me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stan's POV-<strong>_

"**What the fuck just happened?"**

I heard myself murmuring. I still wasn't quite sure but I knew that I should probably get inside now before Kyle's condition gets even worse.

"Kyle, what were you doing in the cold all alone?" I asked him, not awaiting an answer. Sighing and finally turning around, I warily closed the door behind me and took him upstairs to my room. I carefully put him down on my bed and looked at him with a sad expression in my eyes. It would've been such a nice sleepover. We could've stayed up until dawn playing video games and watching horror movies. It would have been just us two for the whole weekend. My parents were on a trip to Las Vegas and won't return before next week and Shelley was staying at her boyfriend's house during this time because she can't stand being 'trapped' with me in this house when no one else's around. So I was alone for one full week. And it was the first time that I'll be alone on Christmas day.

I let out a sigh. Now I know how Kyle felt all this years, staying at home, while all of his friends were having a great time and were receiving a whole bunch of presents and he had nobody around to play with him except for his little brother Ike and his dreidel collection. He once told me that he wished he'd also be a Christian just so he doesn't have to be alone for two days, Christmas Eve and Christmas itself. It was even worse if the last day of Hanukkah happened to be on December 23th because then he saw neither of his friends for three days straight.

"Poor Kyle… I could never relate to you until now. But don't worry, this year I'll spend all my time with you and I'll do whatever you want to do without disagreeing even once!" I promised him quietly while taking off his heavy winter boots and his orange coat. After a lot of thinking, I also pulled his trusty green ushanka off his head. If he was awake at that moment, he would have punched me in my face.

He's got an undying and burning hate against his wonderful auburn and wavy hair that, no matter what he did to it, just didn't seem to want to keep its shape, which I just couldn't comprehend at all. I loved his hair. I really did. It was the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It was so untameable and it was always shimmering with a golden glimmer in it, blending into a perfect and unique colour that made a lovely contrast to his narrow and vivid emerald green eyes. And the way it cupped his face right now… I couldn't help but smile at him like an idiot. Some strays even fell over his eyes and I thrusted them aside with my hand which lightly touched his cold cheeks. Just then I noticed that he was actually freezing and that he must've caught a cold.

"Kyle you dummy… you know how easily you get sick. So why did you do such a stupid thing? Do you want to kill your immune system?" I mumbled to him. Again, I received no answer, not that I was expecting one anyways.

"I guess I should get him a glass of water and some cider cloth to reduce his fever." Was the thought I spoke out loud. So that's what I did. I got a big glass of ice-cold water and a bowl full of lukewarm apple-cider and bandages. After bringing all this stuff into my room, I stripped off his clothes until he was just lying in his underwear in front of me. I quickly got a warm hoodie and my favourite sweatpants for him and tried to put them on him. But that was easier said than done. 'Cause do you know how difficult and awkward it is to dress a guy who is lying in a bed, constantly moving his limbs?

"Kyle…" I grumbled, slowly losing my patience. But I regained it as soon as I looked into his face, which was contorted with pain. _"Is he having a nightmare?"_ I was shocked because I've never seen his face like that. But it sure helped me move faster. I was done dressing him in less than a minute and I also managed to put those cider bandages around his feet, finishing it off with some thick pair of wool socks. He jumped a bit when I was pulling them over his feet and when I called his name I just received a grumpy and sleepy grumble from him while he turned around on my bed. I snickered to myself, happy that he finally made a noise and decided to leave him rest now. Before I got outside my room, I hummed a soft 'Goodnight, Kyle.' into it, slowly and carefully closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kyle's POV-<strong>_

**A ray of moonlight woke me up in the middle of the night.**

Yet, it may have also been the fact that I was bathing in my own sweat, I'm not quite sure. But what I knew was that I'm ill… again. I stood up with a sigh and regretted it only seconds later.

"OW, fucking headache!" I shouted, letting myself fall back onto the bed again. Taking a look around me revealed that someone has put a glass of water and some Panadol tablets on the nightstand beside me.

"Oh sweet Jesus in heaven, thank you!" I stumbled, gratefully taking one of the pills and a giant gulp of water. With that done, I decided to go downstairs and get myself something to eat. When I opened the door, I finally realized that this wasn't my house, but one I knew as well. _"Why am I at Stan's?" _I questioned myself but I couldn't answer it.

"Well, let's see if anyone's awake…" was what I said before hearing some noises coming from downstairs. _"Is Stan watching the TV or is it his parents? Or… his sister?"_ I felt the fear rising inside of me. Sure, we all did grown up, but she was still frightening as hell! I slowly took step by step walking down the stairs when I heard that the television was playing my favourite childhood show and I knew for sure who was sitting on that couch.

"Stan…?" I called out quietly. No answer.

"Stan?" this time a little bit louder. I arrived at the end of the staircase and saw that he wasn't moving. Sometimes readjusting his head which he leaned against his hand, but that's all. I giggled to myself, carefully nearing myself next to him as to not wake him up.

"Gosh, he looks even cuter when he's asleep!" I cried out and slapped my hands on my mouth after these words left it.

"He… He didn't hear it, right?" I hope so… Blushing again, I sat beside him, studying his face a bit before I snuggled up with him.

"G'night, Stanley!" was the last thing I whispered before falling into a deep, deep sleep and not caring how he'll react to me holding onto his arm if he wakes up ahead of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stan's POV-<strong>_

**I had a crazy and totally weird dream about Kyle dancing tango with me on an airplane.**

And it was even weirder waking up and finding exactly that person being huddled up with me. And with 'huddled up', I mean clinging onto me. (Not that it was disturbing me or something). I looked at his sleeping face and I had to smile again. The way the sun was shining on his face and his hair was amazing! He looked gorgeous at this moment and I found myself staring at him for over 15 minutes.

"_Holy crap, get up before he does and sees you staring at him like a creep!"_ with that thought, I heaved myself up, warily not to wake him up and made my way to the kitchen to prepare some pancakes.

"Let's see… Kyle's diabetic so I should make 'em without sugar… Or wait! We have that fructose-sugar thingy! Then I'll use that one!" I was surprised on how motivated I was, considering that I was a night owl and that I just got up.

"Maybe Kyle contaminated me with his happiness and never-ending energy." I snickered to myself while flipping those delicious pancakes.

"All done!" I was quite happy with the result given the fact that I was actually a pretty good cook and I just made two large stacks of pancakes in less than 20 minutes.

"Now, time to get a shower and take a piss or else my trousers will have a reason to be washed…" was what I said, giggling, while going upstairs towards the bathroom and starting my morning routine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kyle's POV-<strong>_

"**Are these pancakes that I smell…?"**

I mumbled, half asleep, half awake. _"Oh yeah, those are some delicious pancakes for sure!" _Waking up with such thoughts… who doesn't want that? I rose up, stretching myself and realizing that Stan wasn't beside me anymore.

"Where could he be?" And just then I heard the water running upstairs. _"Oh, he must be taking a shower or something like that."_ The thought of him being naked and wet… what would it be like if I were under that shower _with_ him at this very moment…? _"WAIT! NO, NO, NOOOO! Stop your pervy thoughts right THERE, Kyle!"_ I scolded myself and felt the blood rushing to my head.

"Well, that sure is another _great_ way to start the day…" I stuttered before finally moving my body towards the kitchen.

"Oh wow… Has he made that for… us?" I stated while looking at a nicely decorated table. There were some beautiful red flowers and two plates with those yummy looking and awesome smelling pancakes, which were accompanied by fresh and cut mandarins and a bottle of A-quality maple syrup. I found myself standing in the doorframe looking at this scenery and just enjoying it.

"Good morning, sunshine!" a delicate voice said behind me, followed by a tight hug.

"Are you feeling better now?" Again, Stan's sweet voice resounded in my ears making my whole body shiver and a nice warm feeling started to spread inside of me.

"G..good morning too, Stanley! And yeah, I'm feeling a whole lot better, thanks to you!" I beamed at him, turning around and returning his hug again. We stayed like this for a few minutes before parting away and sitting down at the table.

"Soo… do you have any specific wishes regarding on what we could do today?" Stan asked me after pouring a heavy amount of maple syrup over his huge stack of pancakes.

"Hmmm… actually, no. Anything that you'd like to do is fine with me." I responded, smiling at him.

"Really? Then… how 'bout bowling? We haven't done that in a while, have we?"

"Sounds good!"

Bowling. When was the last time I played this game? Four years, I guess? On my 13th birthday, a rainy day, with Stan, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Craig, Butters and, unfortunately, Cartman being invited. It was a hell lot of fun and Stan has got me that all-knew Zelda-game, Skyward Sword, which hasn't even been released at this time, but I didn't dare to ask from where he's got it. I just enjoyed the fact that I had something no one else in South Park had. He also seemed so eager to see me play it when we arrived home. We stayed up 'til 3 a.m. and I've never been more happy at any of my birthdays than on this one. I'll always treasure Stan's overly delighted and slightly blushing face when I told him that his present was the best out of all. The flush of those memories made me smile like an idiot and I didn't care.

But now that I thought about it, Stan hasn't been _this_ happy since then.

"So then my new objective will be to make him even happier on New Year's Eve!" I mumbled to myself, ambitiously and ready to do everything to see him laughing like that again, see that sparkle in his eyes again.

"Did you say something, Kyle?" Stan asked me, rousing me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, well I… just thought about how you don't laugh that much anymore… I mean, laughing with all your might and with your eyes and heart."

"Oh… is that so? I… well, I didn't notice that… at all. Maybe… because I haven't had any occasion or maybe 'cause I've grown up?" He smirked while saying that last part, giving me an almost sad look with those deep blue eyes of his.

"Okay…" I simply said, not wanting to ask _why _he hasn't had any occasion to laugh with zest.

"Anyways, thanks for telling me that. I'll try to work on my happiness then." Stan said, giving me a playful wink in the course of getting up his chair, ready to clear up the table. I helped him but he told me that it's okay and that I could go and take a shower and get myself ready to leave. I nodded to him, not really wanting him to prepare breakfast AND clean everything up. But he reassured me that it was really o.k. and that he didn't mind 'cause he did this for me and not for the sake of being polite or to prove himself. I had to laugh at that last part but was also very touched at the same time. _"Wow, I didn't know that Stan was such a gentleman…"_ I was amazed and decided to pay attention on this newly discovered trait of his.

When I arrived in the bathroom, already having taken of my clothes (or in this case, Stan's clothes) and standing under the nice warm shower of water, I realised that I've forgot to bring something to change.

"Aw, shit!" I cursed, not wanting to get out now and get dressed again just to go and get my clothes. _"Guess I'll just have to wrap a towel 'round my hips and get it later."_ I concluded. _"Or I could ask Stan to bring 'em to me!"_ Well, you're a genius for realizing that. I finished up and opened the door a tiny crack, calling out for Stan, but I didn't receive an answer. I tried again, calling a bit louder this time, but still nothing. _"Where is he?"_ And like as a reply, I heard the front door clicking open and Stan's voice resounding through the house:

"Kyle? I'm back now!" Well, thanks a lot Stan for informing me _before_ you left.

I heard him coming upstairs and knocking on the door, noticing that it wasn't closed and pushing it open, slamming it right into my face.

"OW!" I cried out, falling to the floor.

"Oh my god, Kyle! I… I'm so sorry!" I heard Stan yelling but he didn't move to help me up. Instead, he frantically chucked a towel and some fresh and clean clothes of mine to my feet and slammed the door behind him after running out of the room like I was toxic. Just then I realized that I still was totally naked and he just ran into me, completely innocent of what awkwardness awaited him in here. My face was flushed with a deep red colour and I couldn't move so I just kept lying on the floor for minutes. But when I felt the cold creeping into my ass, I got up and finally put on my clothes.

"He even got me some fresh underwear!" I was purely astonished. He went over to my house to bring me some new clothes. I… I didn't know how I could thank him for that. It was like the sweetest favour anybody has ever done to me!

"Stan, you're amazing…" I humbled, still very staggered and no longer embarrassed about what happened just minutes ago.

After I finished putting on my clothes and giving up on styling my beast of hair, I went downstairs. Stan was sitting on the couch, reading a book. And upon closer examination, I realized that it was my green leather-bound notebook. I rushed over to him and snapped my book out of his fingers, feeling the blood and embarrassment flooding my head.

"Hey, wha-?!" I heard Stan complaining but I ignored him. I quickly took a look at the page he currently was reading and found myself staring at a picture of me and Stan playing with LEGOs in kindergarten.

"Uuuuh… what?" Was all I could stumble, not quite getting why there weren't written any of my secret thoughts about a certain raven boy. I turned to look at Stan, noticing that he was as confused as I was. Understanding my question-mark-face, he explained that he has found this photo album from our pre-school years in the TV-stand drawer and he decided to take a look inside of it. I slowly nodded, perceiving that I totally overreacted because this book looked nothing like my precious notebook. It was a hell lot bigger and it was in a lime-green colour while mine was rather olive-green coloured.

Feeling the blush rushing my face, I apologized to him and gave him back the album. He assured me that it was no problem and asked me if I was ready to leave. I said yes and we quitted the house, taking our seats in his dark-blue Rolls Royce Wraith, which he has got as a present from his parents on his 18th birthday. I was impressed when I first saw this amazing and elegant car, feeling overly happy for him, knowing that a dream came true for him. And he still had this flicker in his eyes every time he took a ride in his fancy car which I enjoyed deeply. It's one of the thousand little things that makes him so special.

It took us about 15 min to get to 'Jeffrey's Crazy Bowling Bar'. As much time as you maximally need to get anywhere in South Park. Stan was very eager to get inside because he literally jumped out of the car as soon as he parked it. He dragged me out of the car, wrenching at my arm and finally taking my hand and holding it while we entered the building. We made our way to the reception where you can rent the bowling shoes. Stan turned to look at me (me who was being a complete mess 'cause he was still holding my hand) and asking me:

"Hey, Kyle, what's your shoe size again?"

"Uhm, 6½ it is."

"Haha, WHAT?! Really?"

"Uuh, yeah…?"

"God, I totally forgot what tiny little baby feet you've got!" He grinned at me while saying that and I punched him in his arm:

"And you're literally a big-foot with your 10½!" Shame on me for that bad pun, I know. Giggling at my comment, Stan turned around to the woman behind the counter again and asked for one pair of kid's shoes and one pair of adult ones. Once more, he received yet another but stronger punch in his ribs.

"Ow, stop it!" He cried out dramatically, laughing at me and finally loaning a pair in my size and one in his. With a genuine smile on her face, the woman named Jenny wished us a nice day and went on taking care of another group of some younger teenagers, who were also goofing around and enjoying themselves like we were.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I'll try to upload more frequently and I hope that this story won't become boring and sappy... ^^; Please, just bear with me. :)

And... I don't even know myself why I named this chapter "Hot Coffee and Sweet Confectionery"! xD It just... sounded appealing to me. :'D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

Hello! ^^

I feel really sorry for this chapter, and I debated for quite a long time whether I should leave it like that or change it. I never intended to make this a story with sexual content but I kinda thought that the notebook-part would fit... Don't worry, this'll (probably) be the one and only "sexual" part in it (and it will be explained in later chapters, so don't loose hope on our sweet and innocent Kyle. :)). (Btw, should I change the rating? ._.)

Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda lame... I'll try to make a better job with the upcoming ones. ^^;

Greetings!

~Cherry :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter five – A Stalker and a Breakdown<strong>

_**-Cartman's POV-**_

**Those fags are completely grossing me out.**

But it's not because I'm jealous of them, no. I would never be jealous of _that_. They were too lovey-dovey around each other for somebody to not notice that at least someone of those two douchebags has harder feelings on the other. And what's up with that 'Super-Best-Friends' thing anyway? Are they still keeping this up?

"Like I'd care…" I grumbled to myself, taking another sip of my espresso and writing down some more notes.

You see, I've been observing those two for a pretty long time now. And I realized that Kyle has a thing for Stan, a huge one to be real. 'Cause the way he looks at him is not normal. And no, I **don't **want _him_ to look at _me_ like that, you sick people! I hate this fucking Jewstard (Jew-bastard) more than I hate Family Guy, and that means something! Sure, we try to act 'nice' whenever a fucking teacher's round, but I wish nothing more than seeing him suffer. It's my life juice, the thing that keeps me going. 'Cause when I'll finally be rich and successful, I will turn his life into the living hell. I will make him lose his job and his love and faith in anybody, especially Mr. 'I'm-straight-as-an-arrow-and-clearly-**not**-gay-but-I-think-I'm-in-love-with-my-butt-fuck-buddy-Kyle'. _"But Cartman, why would you do that? He's such a nice guy and you want to destroy him?"_ You know, there's no actual reason to it. There really isn't. I just can't stand him and I never will. But yeah, before I do _that_, I will black-flag the living shit out of him. 'Cause now that I know his little secret, 'bout him loving his 'Super-Best-Friend', I can use that information against him and he'll obey me. 'Cause I know that he fears nothing more than Stan finding out about it (even though it'll end in a happy-ever-after ending for both of 'em. *ugh*). And if he asks for a proof, then I'll just show him an exact copy of his little green booklet. And then he'll know that the shit is real. Can you imagine what disturbing and perverted thoughts such a cheerful and innocent-looking nerd can have? For example:

"Sometimes after PE class, I just want to shove him and myself into a locker and start ripping his clothes of his strong body and start kissing him wildly and thoughtlessly. And when he gets aroused by that, I'll kneel down in front of his slowly erecting private parts and I'll tear away his boxers and start to caress him, starting with slight touches, light kisses (maybe even bite 'em?). And then, as soon as he starts moaning, I'll take his little friend in my mouth, I'll give him a proper job, I'll do my best to satisfy him. And when he says "I.. I'm.. com..ing…!" I'll take his whole load and I will gulp it down, with absolutely no hesitation. And after that's done, I'll kiss him again, embrace him and I'll never let him go again."

Seriously, that's just **SICK**! Thinking such stuff about your best friend is clearly not normal! Poor Stan. Having to deal with such a sexual frustrated PMS-ing Jew!

"Whatever, not my problem what'll happen to him and his 'private parts' if he gets himself into a relationship with Kyle." I grunted, finishing my coffee and following after said fags.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stan's POV-<strong>_

**I couldn't help but feeling watched.**

I don't know why but I had this strange urge to turn my head every two minutes to make sure that there's really no one following us. But no matter how fast I looked around, I couldn't make out a single clue of a possible stalker.

"Just ignore it, Stan… Just ignore it as best as you can." I mumbled to myself, watching a fascinated Kyle who was looking at all the goodies and Christmas-y cakes through a shop window that a confessionary store was selling. He begged me if we could enter for just 5 minutes and if we could buy at least something. I gave him allowance and we entered the cute little candy shop named 'Amelie's Wonderland'. Kyle ran straight towards the low-sugar part of the store and was already holding over 20 different goodies and he wasn't looking like he would let go of them so easily. I sighed at him but couldn't help to smile at the same time. _"He's just too adorkable!" _And just when I thought that, said Dork turned to face me, his eyes sparkling with joy and his Lollipop-shaped shopping basket overflowing with all kinds of little cakes, biscuits, gingerbread-cookies, candy canes, and, and, and.

"Uhm, can… I help you carrying or something?" I asked him, not sure _why_ exactly he was staring at me with wide-opened eyes and an O-shaped mouth. I turned my head and noticed that he was staring at a big, fluffy Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer plush which was pulling a big sleight filled with a whole lot more confectionary and sweets than Kyle was carrying at the moment.

"No… No, no, no, Kyle! You cannot have that! And do you even know how much it costs?" I scolded him when he tried to drag it to the checkout counter.

"I know, Sir…" He admitted surprisingly fast and with no backtalk. "Well, I still got these! So let's go and pay 'em!" He cheered himself up. I decided to take the cost for all those candies and he stared at me in disbelief when I paid the price of 37.50 for his sweets, adding a Snickers-bar for myself.

As soon as we quitted the store, I was jumped at by Kyle who whimpered:

"Th…Thank you so, so much, Stan!" while hugging me so tight that I thought he's going to suffocate me.

"It's nothing, dude." I smiled back at him, wiping away one of his tears of happiness and gratitude. And as a redress, he gave me two snowman-cupcakes, five strawberry-mint candy canes and a piece of a delicious looking Baumkuchen (Kyle told me that it's a traditional German cake). We finally made our way home, tired after a long but wonderful day. We went to the theatre when we were finished bowling (I won, surprisingly) and then took a trip to the book shop because Kyle wanted to buy some new novels (like he hasn't got enough already, no). After that, we grabbed us some crêpes and a cup of coffee at a little café. Finally, at Kyle's desire, we walked along the shopping avenue to take a look at all the Christmas-y stuff and all the decorations, the lights, the candles… And, to Kyle's immense pleasure, it started snowing while we were looking at a snow globe shop. It was rather a stroke of fate, if you ask me. But a good one. And well, since then I've got that strange feeling of somebody keeping track of where we're going and especially WHAT we were doing. It kinda creeped me out, 'cause there was a possibility that it was Kyle's mom who was stalking us.

"_Whoever it was, this person seems to have lost interest in us."_ Or is still stalking us but, honestly, I couldn't care less right now. Sure, it bothered me in the beginning but now I was just like _"Y'know what? Fuck this person! If they need a pic of me and Kyle so desperately, fine! I don't care!"_ and we kept walking towards my house.

"Can you stay for another night or do you need to go home?" I asked Kyle while grasping out to get a reach of his hand. It was almost ice cold when I grabbed it so I shoved both of our entwined hands into my pocket. I could nearly feel his blush and when I turned my head to face him, he was indeed red as a tomato. I smiled widely at him and pulled him closer to me while slowing down my pace a bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kyle's POV-<strong>_

"**So, can you?"**

Stan's voice roused me out of my thoughts once more. _"How many times has this already happened?"_ I thought, realizing that it just happened again when I felt Stan slightly squeezing my hand and smiling at me genuinely. _"Dammit, stop!"_

"Uh, sorry, what was the question again?" I asked sheepishly, feeling quite nervous and embarrassed at the fact that he was unfolding and entwining our fingers over and over again.

"If you can stay over? Maybe even 'til Monday?" Stan asked me once again, sounding not even the slightest bit embarrassed or distracted.

"Yeah, sure I can!" I beamed and noticing that his face lighted and softened up quite a lot.

"Cool, dude! You know, I wouldn't normally admit that, but being home alone for over three weeks sucks ass!" He admitted, almost sounding ashamed at what he just said.

"Ah, really? Didn't expect that! Everybody is dreaming of being alone at home for at least the weekend." I responded surprised.

"Yeah, I know… I never said that it isn't cool having the place all to yourself but not for this long!" Stan said with a sad voice. Poor guy. It's his first time being alone on Christmas. Well, I'll definitely spend it with him, that's for sure!

"You're right, dude. That really sucks ass…" And with that said, we arrived at Stan's house and my hand was no longer cold anymore.

_-The next morning-_

I opened my eyes and found myself lying next to Stan in his bed.

"Morning, Stanley…" I mumbled, concluding from his quiet snoring that he was still asleep. I decided to stand up and go to the bathroom because one of my natural needs gave me an alert to get my ass to the toilet or something bad and embarrassing will happen. But getting up turned out to be a lot more difficult than I thought it would be considering the fact that Stan was hugging me tightly.

"Wha..? S…Stan, l..let go of me…" I stumbled, red like a fire truck and struggling to get out of the cage his arms made around me. But we all know that this was a lie. Like I would ever ask him to let go of me while he's hugging me to his bare and muscular chest. _"Wait… does this mean that he's just wearing his boxers?!"_ I turned myself to face him and just then he pulled me** even** closer to himself, almost suffocating me. He whispered a soft "Mornin', Kyle…" and fell asleep once again.

"_Well, this was quite unexpected."_ I looked up and saw straight into his face, which was less than a few inches away from me. I could feel his bare legs brushing against mine and I tried to suppress my sudden arousal which was spreading through my body. I desired for something distinctive in this very moment but I gulped the urge down to sit on his lap and kiss him thoughtlessly and wildly and, finally, went to the bathroom instead, after he turned around and released me of this wonderful imprisonment of his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Cartman's POV-<strong>_

"**Those two… my god, do they ever let go of each other?!"**

They're like two magnets, even clinging on the other for dear life while being asleep.

"If they don't turn out to be gay, then I'll quit eating my beloved Cheesy Puffs…" I mumbled to myself while munching some of said snack.

It was 9 o'clock and it was already freezing cold outside. And Stan's windowsill wasn't really any warmer. _"Goddammit, I hate 'em so much…"_ But still I'm trying to bring them together? Well, I don't get it either. Whenever I see a possible perfect pairing (short: PPP), I need to hook them up together. It has been like that and it'll always be like that. And the worst part is: When they're finally together, I can't 'hurt' 'em. It's like I've built up a barrier for myself that keeps me from blackmailing and enslaving them.

"Fucking shit, why does cupid-me always do that to myself?" I cursed into the thin air.

"Because deep inside your cold heart, you have a soft spot for other people's happiness!"

"Aah, screw you, cupi-stard!" I was angry at him, at my little and cute friend, that he has spoken out the truth which I despite SO much.

I gave a last and final glance into Stan's room, watching those two faggots sleeping together for another minute before I said:

"Screw you guys too, 'cause I'm going home." And with that, I climbed down the ladder I've brought with me and made my way back to my sweet 'n warm house. I've had enough of them and Cupid-Me suggested that we could 'watch over them' on Monday again.

"'Kay, why not…" I agreed, while stuffing a hand-full more of Cheesy Puffs into my mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stan's POV-<strong>_

"**I definitely heard something, I'm sure!"**

Murmuring this to myself in the early morning – who thought that my brain could already work so great after being awake for only a couple of minutes? But it disturbed me quite a lot that I've heard some whispering and that I saw a big shadow near my window. _"Is it the stalker again?"_ Probably… I shuddered at the thought of Kyle's mom wearing a tight cat woman-outfit while sitting on the other side of the windowpane, taking photos of us and sending them to my mom. I decided to shut away this thought and never **EVER **think of that again.

I heard someone singing under the shower when I quitted my room. "Wow, Kyle has a really nice voice…" I was rather surprised on how soft but strong, how orotund but fruity his voice could sound. I decided to listen for a moment, to let his words ring a bit in my head.

_For a second, I was in control_

_I had it once, I lost it though_

_And all along the fire below would rise_

_And I wish you could have let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_I've lost you now, you let me go._

_But for one last time_

_Tell me you love me_

_If you don't then lie_

_Lie to me…_

_Remember once upon a time_

_When I was yours and you were blind_

_The fire would sparkle in your eyes_

_And mine…_

_So just tell me you love me_

_And if you don't then lie_

_Ooh, lie to me…_

_And I'll call it true_

_Call it true love_

_We'll call it true_

_Call it true love…_

I was so sunken in his voice that I didn't realize that I have also begun to sing along with him. And it seems like he has heard me because he suddenly stopped. I shut my eyes open and stood up, quickly making my way downstairs. _"Man, this was kinda awkward…" _But not really in a bad way. _"Maybe I should tell him that he can sing really well?"_ Yeah, why not? It was decided and I went to the kitchen to wash my face and grab a glass of water.

"Stan..?" Kyle called out for me with a shaky voice.

"Yeah..?" I answered.

"Thanks god, I thought that you've left me again!" He laughed while poking his head through the kitchen door.

"No breakfast today?" He asked with a sheepish grin showing on his face.

"Hehe, sorry… I could make something now, if you want?"

"No, no, it's alright! I mean, I'm the guest and I shouldn't be taking stuff like this as granted!" Kyle hesitated to explain in a low voice and he gave me another shy smile.

"Okay, if you say so." I smirked back but decided to prepare something anyways.

"Are scrambled eggs alright for you?" I asked him.

"Sure… Wait, Stan! Like I told you, you don't have to cook something for me every morning when I'm staying at your house, you understand?" Kyle whined, his words sounding wobbly. I turned around and gave him a genuine smile.

"But I want to, y'know? And you could help me this time."

"Really? What can I do?" His sudden change in mood was quite funny. It was something that I knew only from him.

"Well, you could prepare the table while I'm cooking. Is that o.k.?"

"Sure thing!" He shouted, eager to help me and not just sit around, doing nothing but staring at me. I snickered to myself, noticing how happy I was that I had him and how light-hearted I always got when he was around me. I couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't my cute little Jewish Super-Best-Friend or how I could survive if he ever left me. _"Should I be concerned that I feel like that for him?" _Nah, surely not.

While stirring the eggs in the pan, I started to hum a melody and I realized that it was one of Kyle's and my favourite songs. And then, Kyle started to sing again.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own..._

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world..._

"I'm done!" I stated, somehow ruining this nice and relaxed mood we had.

"Cool, 'cause I'm almost starving!" Kyle informed me seemingly happy and hungry, completely ignoring my terrible timing.

"So, have you planned something for today as well?" He asked me after a while with a full mouth.

"Hmm... actually, no." I admitted. "Have You?"

"Well, not really, but I thought that it would be nice to go window shopping or something like that?" Kyle suggested to me.

"Yeah, why not? I still need to buy some Christmas presents for my family when they return and for the others."

"Ken and Cartman?"

"And Wendy..." I said quietly.

"Oh, are you two together again?"

"Well, not quite, I mean... might be but... but to be honest, I don't really know what we are anymore." I let out a deep and frustrated sigh.

"Do you... still love her?" Kyle asked carefully after a long pause while sheepishly and slowly taking my hand in his own, caressing it softly.

"_What is he doing?" _I giggled in my mind. Well, whatever. It's kinda soothing, so...

"Yeah, I guess... I just wish that she'd stop breaking my heart every three weeks over and over again. 'Cause she always manages to make me feel like this time, it's for real, makes me feel secure and loved again. She makes me think that this time she won't leave me heart-broken again by telling me that we somehow don't work out and that she hopes that we can still be friends, not noticing that she's crushing me into smithereens."

"She... She does that?!" Kyle shouted in palpable anger and disappointment.

"N..no, I don't think so... But it sure feels like it. And it hurts, oh my god it hurts so fucking much..."

"Stan..." Kyle's voice was wobbly and I felt tears escaping my eyes.

"But... but do you know what the best part is? That she's always so goddamn totally fine after a break-up, smiling, laughing and living her life carelessly while I'm like, y'know, _**DYING**_ beside her! And you think that she would ever apologize to me? No, NO! Why would she even think of _that_?! I mean, it's Wendy Testaburgerwe're talking about! The one girl that never **EVER** makes a single mistake!" I let my anger, my frustration, my depression rage and I felt that my cheeks were burning and the tears were just rushing down along my cheekbones. I tried to wipe them away, with no luck at all. I finally gave in, crying my eyes out on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle, who was now hugging me tightly and who started singing sweetly and comforting in a shaky but quiet voice:

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse…_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace._

_When you love someone but it goes to waste…_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

(I wonder if anybody even reads these notes or if they're just being skipped... xD)

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter even if it was full of crap... ^^; (and stuffed with Coldplay songs... :D)

**Song 1:** True Love

**Song 2:** _Viva La Vida_

**Song 3:** _Fix You_


End file.
